The Illusion of Romantic Films
by peut-etre-poulet
Summary: spoilers: AUDITION - Finchel; Finn reveals his body image issues to his new girlfriend, Rachel.


**Title::..**The Illusion of Romantic Films

**Rating::..**G

**Spoilers::..**_Audition_

**Genre::..**Fluff

**Characters::..**Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry

**Pairing::..**Finchel

**Author's Note::..**Finn was never my favourite character, I always related more to Mercedes and Kurt. But following Cory's tragic death I went back to the start of the series and really paid attention to what he did with Finn. On the surface Finn appears to be just another dumb jock. But the character was much more than that because of what Cory did with it. Finn is a deceptively complicated character and in this fic I go beyond the stereotype into some of the real issues that this character was a vehicle for.

This fic is based between the first and second seasons, just a glimpse at what Finn and Rachel might have done together during their summer break. I have never seen the movie _The Vow_ and am not a fan of Channing Tatum (I don't think I'll ever forgive him for making me sit through that drab bullshit called _Magic Mike_), these references are just a prop to set up the story.

**Summary::..**Finn reveals his body image issues to his new girlfriend, Rachel.

* * *

Finn had let Rachel pick the film for their date today. He thought it was the best thing to do, not because he approved of Rachel's choice of movies, but because this would save him from listening to her complaining over action movies. He could deal with being bored for a couple of hours, at least he knew the movie would end, meanwhile Rachel's rants could last for a whole day. This way he would be able to spend the rest of the day with nice-Rachel, instead of cranky-pants-Rachel.

They were one of the only couples in line for the romantic movie and they were the only couple under twenty. The rest of the crowd was made up of awkward-looking girls. The kind of girls who went to the movies by themselves or with their friends because they couldn't get a date. The kind of girl Rachel had been last summer. Finn almost felt the need to remind her that she didn't have to act like a loser anymore, she didn't have to go to these kinds of movies to get romance, she had him for that now.

They all shuffled into the dim room, Rachel selecting their seats while Finn struggled to keep hold of all of their snacks. The extra-large soda he'd bought for her wasn't enough to keep her quiet during the trailers. He offered her popcorn but still she kept talking, telling him how the movie was based on a true story and every other fact she knew about the production.

_The Vow_, a woman losing her memory seemed like a cool premise to begin with. But then all she did was date Channing Tatum. Finn wished she had've woken up thinking she was a spy or something. Instead they spent the whole movie talking and looking at each other all serious-like. Finn could feel himself falling asleep and he wished he hadn't stayed up so late playing _Call of Duty_ last night. He kept shuffling in his seat and checking the time on his phone. An hour and forty minutes had never before seemed so long.

Rachel was enjoying it, which he supposed was the most important thing. She kept murmuring her delight at all of the romantic moments. She was especially enjoying Channing Tatum. Finn could see how big her eyes got every time he took his shirt off, which seemed to be for most of the movie. It was uncomfortable listening to his girlfriend lusting after another guy.

Unfortunately it didn't end when the movie ended. She kept talking as they walked back to the car, he just zoned out, only grunting when she waited for a response. She didn't need him to carry a conversation; she was able to go on with little to no contribution from him.

"Channing Tatum is the perfect man." She rambled on. "He's so handsome and his body is just mind-blowing. But he's more than that. He's so romantic and caring and the things he says are so beautiful. There's something so attractive about a man who is so secure in himself that he isn't afraid to be vulnerable with the woman he loves. Don't you think?"

"Totally." Finn forced out.

His stomach was so heavy it felt like he had been eating rocks instead of popcorn. Rachel was supposed to think he was the perfect man, not some random movie guy. He didn't think he and Channing Tatum had anything in common, except for the height thing and the confused expression he regularly wore. Finn couldn't dance without tripping over his own feet. He could never hope to be as romantic, if he talked for too long he got confused and the things he said never made Rachel smile the way he hoped.

His body sucked compared to Channing Tatum's, compared to anyone's actually. He had no muscle definition and any kind of six-pack was buried beneath his belly. He liked eating delicious food far more than he liked working out. His mom always served him a lot at dinnertime, declaring him to be a growing boy.

He wasn't proud of his body and so covered it up, trying to forget about it. Quinn had cheated on him for Puck, who wasn't afraid of showing off his muscles. What was to stop Rachel from doing the same with a guy who looked more like Channing Tatum than Finn?

She didn't notice that anything was the matter with him, she was probably used to him not being so talkative. They went back to her house, going up to her bedroom. He wished he'd taken her offer to pick the movie, instead he'd been nice and now he regretted it. He could have gone to see an awesome action movie, but now he was left feeling like crap.

When Rachel tried to kiss him and he pulled away she furrowed her brow, looking a little hurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He lied. "I think I ate too much popcorn."

"I told you not to get the jumbo size." She reminded him.

He was more than a little annoyed with her at this point, wishing he had gone home after the movie. He thought she would be in tears if he had made some comments about Rachel McAdams to counteract her rambling about Channing Tatum. As it stood, she hadn't concerned herself with any thoughts of his reaction to her words.

"Are you happy with the way I look?" He asked of her.

She answered too quickly. "While I do think some styling advice form Kurt would prove very helpful, I don't have any issues regarding your appearance, no."

"Really, so you wouldn't be happier if I looked more like Channing Tatum?" He questioned.

"What?" She responded, her voice rising in incredulity. "Of course not! Your choice of wording is interesting, you say happier like if your arms were bigger I'd be constantly in a good mood. True happiness doesn't come from anything superficial. The person you are inside makes me happy, not the way you look."

He felt slightly better, but only slightly. "After everything you were saying after the movie you got me kinda worried."

"Sweetie that was just fantasizing, which is all movies are." She assured him. "Mr Tatum's physique is appealing, but it's totally unrealistic and that's not what I want."

"I thought you were all about being unrealistic, all your goals and your expectations of other people. You're known for being unrealistic." He explained.

She slid her hands into his and moved closer to him on the bed. She was looking into his eyes in that way that made him feel all warm inside. "That was before, when my reality wasn't as good as my fantasies. But now you're my reality, so what is there to be unrealistic about?" With a smile she leant in and he didn't move away from her lips this time.

"You're a really cool girlfriend, Rachel." He admired and she smiled even wider.

"If you wanted to look like that you would have to spend a ridiculous amount of time working out, so much so that you wouldn't have any time for your super awesome girlfriend." She elaborated. "I can't wait for school to recommence, so then I can walk down the halls, with you proudly on my arm for everyone to see."

They started kissing and he brought her in close, his arms encircling her small waist. She didn't seem to mind being pressed up against his pudge. He felt all the way back to better, not worrying about any of his earlier thoughts. He was happy just having her near.

"You really think I need to ask Kurt for advice about the way I dress?" He asked.

"Those plaid shirts you wear make you look like a lumberjack." She responded matter-of-factly.

He shrugged this off; he thought he should leave the perfect bodies and the perfect relationships to the movie stars.

**The End.**


End file.
